


Oncler x Lorax

by xX_50ShadesOfYuGiOh_Xx



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works, The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_50ShadesOfYuGiOh_Xx/pseuds/xX_50ShadesOfYuGiOh_Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected new love is formed between two unlikely friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oncler x Lorax

The Onceler arrived at the truffula field, ready to get to work. He began to get to work; he cut down his first tree. Suddenly, a small orange creature appears. The Onceler is suddenly turned on, horny. The Lorax began to give his usual speech about how he speaks for the trees. The Onceler gets extremely horny, and an erection begins to form in his tight, tight pants. The Lorax begins to notice the rising bulge within his pants. The Lorax asks what is happening; Onceler began to notice his bulging erection, and becomes embarrassed. The Onceler turns bright red out of embarrassment and goes back into his trailer.  
Later that night, the Lorax remembers his encounter with this mysterious man, and begins to feel bad about yelling at him. He begins to go towards the Onceler’s home and walks in without knocking. He walks in to the Onceler masturbating furiously. He immediately reacts to the Lorax and covers up. The Lorax walks over to his bed and begins to blow the Onceler. He spontaneously begins to laugh because of the Lorax’s big, thick, and attractive mustache is tickling his crotch. The Onceler has an explosive orgasm. The Lorax swallows the hot and thick cum. The two realize what they had done and become self-conscious. The Lorax leaves his house, but before he leaves the Onceler asks if they can do this tomorrow. The Lorax complies and agrees to come tomorrow.  
The Onceler begins to starts his work and longs for the night to come. He sells the thnead throughout the town. The night comes and the Onceler is getting horny. He hears a knock on the door. It’s the Lorax. The Onceler throws the Lorax on the bed. They begin to have anal sex, Onceler on top and the Lorax at the bottom. As they are going on with the act, the Onceler pulls out a thnead and wraps it around the Lorax. The Lorax whispers about how he’s also into BDSM and wants more. The Onceler again orgasms and uses the thnead to wipe himself off. They agree to continue to have sexual relations.  
After about a month, the thnead business is beginning to really take off and the Lorax stops coming to the Onceler. The Onceler inquires about this to the Lorax; he misses him and is becoming lonely. The Lorax simply replies that he has planned something special for tonight. That night the Lorax came to the Onceler for one last time. They begin, only this time the Lorax is on top. The Lorax yells that he speaks for the trees and this is what the trees want. The Lorax suddenly whips out a truffula tree and shoves it up the Onceler’s ass. The Onceler moans at the foreign object in his anus. He begins to cry because the Lorax has finally planted his final seed in him. Suddenly, the tree is too much for the Onceler, and he begins to internally bleed. The Lorax panics, but it’s too late, he is dead. The Lorax wanted this; the trees will finally be safe.  



End file.
